This revision application will integrate a new Environmental Health Disparities Research Core (EH Core) into the existing community-academic research infrastructure of the Weill Cornell Center of Excellence in Health Disparities Research and Community Engagement (CEDREC). The EH Core will create an innovative collaborative infrastructure that will position CEDREC for the next generation of research that will intervene on environmental as well as clinical and psychosocial factors, while simultaneously beginning to train a cadre of academic and community researchers to address environmental contributions to health disparities. The EH Core will add a unique perspective to ongoing CEDREC research, facilitate dialogue between community-based organizations, local residents, and elected officials, and inform researchers, community members and policymakers through lectures, community forums, webinars, and didactic education. The primary aim of the EH Core is to provide CEDREC with the capacity to collaboratively examine environmental factors that drive health disparities and develop innovative and transdisciplinary solutions. CEDREC is comprised of 4 cores: 1) Research Core-provides methodological and biostatistical support to 3 ongoing clinical trials;2) Training Core-provides rigorous training in research methodology to junior investigators;3) Community Engagement Core-informs the development of new research and community-driven educational activities;and 4) Administrative Core-coordinates all programmatic initiatives. The Environmental Core will leverage these resources to create a vehicle for community and academic partners to jointly develop new research efforts to address environmental factors that drive health disparities. Drs. Boutin-Foster (Pl of CEDREC) and Charison (Co-PI) have recruited Dr. Beverly Watkins to serve as Director of the Environmental Core, who brings a track record of over 12 years experience in environmental health, environmental justice, community capacity building, and community-based participatory research.